governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Sample RTI Application under Section 4
Sample RTI Application under Section 4 Application under Section 4 (1) © & 4(1) (d) of the Right to Information Act, 2005 To Head of Public Institution, You can find the name of the Head of the Public Institution from the web site of the government body you are writing to From Full name of applicant: Address of Applicant: Sub: Request of inspection of works and files under Section 4 of RTI Act Dear Sir/Madam, # Your kind attention is drawn to Section 4 of the Right to Information Act, 2005 under Chapter II on `Right to Information and Obligation of Public Authorities'. # As per the provision, it is obligatory for every public authority to publish certain categories of documents so as to make voluntary disclosure of information so that citizens have ``minimum resort to the use of this Act to obtain information''. # Information covered by Section 4, in fact, should have been published on October 12, 2005 and disseminated widely in such form and manner which is easily accessible to the public and should have been updated at regular intervals later. # It is further explained in the provision that "disseminated" means making known or communicated' the information to the public through notice boards, newspapers, public announcements, media broadcasts, the internet or any other means, including inspection of offices of any public authority. '' I am enclosing here the full text of Section 4 as adopted by the Parliament of India for your reference. # Nevertheless, citizens have a right to inspect these documents, as well as the functioning of the public authority, in the office of the public authority, as explicitly mentioned in the provision under Section 4. # It may be noticed that a citizen desiring to inspect the documents containing information covered under Section 4 of the Right to Information Act, 2005, need not make any formal requisition under Section 6 of the Act because these documents should have already been published by the public authority so that citizens have ``minimum resort to the use of this Act to obtain information''. # The desired information is clearly covered under under Section 4. # We intend to exercise our right as citizens to inspect your functioning and these documents in your office. # Please note that it is not necessary for us under the Act to give such notice before inspection of your functioning or of the documents covered under Section 4 of the Act. However, being a responsible citizen, we thought it appropriate to intimate you beforehand. # Implementation of this provision of the Act (under Section 4) is the direct responsibility of the head of the public authority. In this specific instance, it is your direct responsibility. Hence this letter is addressed to you and not to any public information officer (PIO) since no formal requisition is needed to be filed. # We would be calling on you on Please insert the date hereto inspect your functioning and the requested information. Kindly ensure your availability with the information desired. Looking forward to your co-operation Thanking you. With regards, Attached text of Section 4 of the Right to Information Act: 1. Every public authority shall— a. maintain all its records duly catalogued and indexed in a manner and the form which facilitates the right to information under this Act and ensure that all records that are appropriate to be computerised are, within a reasonable time and subject to availability of resources, computerised and connected through a network all over the country on different systems so that access to such records is facilitated; b. publish within one hundred and twenty days from the enactment of this Act,— i. the particulars of its organisation, functions and duties; ii. the powers and duties of its officers and employees; iii. the procedure followed in the decision making process, including channels of supervision and accountability; iv. the norms set by it for the discharge of its functions; v. the rules, regulations, instructions, manuals and records, held by it or under its control or used by its employees for discharging its functions; vi. a statement of the categories of documents that are held by it or under its control; vii. the particulars of any arrangement that exists for consultation with, or representation by, the members of the public in relation to the formulation of its policy or implementation thereof; viii. a statement of the boards, councils, committees and other bodies consisting of two or more persons constituted as its part or for the purpose of its advice, and as to whether meetings of those boards, councils, committees and other bodies are open to the public, or the minutes of such meetings are accessible for public; ix. a directory of its officers and employees; x. the monthly remuneration received by each of its officers and employees, including the system of compensation as provided in its regulations; xi. the budget allocated to each of its agency, indicating the particulars of all plans, proposed expenditures and reports on disbursements made; xii. the manner of execution of subsidy programmes, including the amounts allocated and the details of beneficiaries of such programmes; xiii. particulars of recipients of concessions, permits or authorisations granted by it; xiv. details in respect of the information, available to or held by it, reduced in an electronic form; xv. the particulars of facilities available to citizens for obtaining information, including the working hours of a library or reading room, if maintained for public use; xvi. the names, designations and other particulars of the Public Information Officers; xvii. such other information as may be prescribed and thereafter update these publications every year; c. publish all relevant facts while formulating important policies or announcing the decisions which affect public; d. provide reasons for its administrative or quasi-judicial decisions to affected persons. 2. It shall be a constant endeavour of every public authority to take steps in accordance with the requirements of clause (b) of sub-section (1) to provide as much information suo motu to the public at regular intervals through various means of communications, including internet, so that the public have minimum resort to the use of this Act to obtain information. 3. For the purposes of sub-section (1), every information shall be disseminated widely and in such form and manner which is easily accessible to the public. 4. All materials shall be disseminated taking into consideration the cost effectiveness, local language and the most effective method of communication in that local area and the information should be easily accessible, to the extent possible in electronic format with the Central Public Information Officer or State Public Information Officer, as the case may be, available free or at such cost of the medium or the print cost price as may be prescribed. Explanation.—For the purposes of sub-sections (3) and (4), "disseminated" means making known or communicated the information to the public through notice boards, newspapers, public announcements, media broadcasts, the internet or any other means, including inspection of offices of any public authority. Category:RTI